Hotara
Hotara (ホタラ Hotara) are a species of intelligent humanoids, that inhabit the Ruum Continent's Hotara Caves, where they formed a civilization. Appearance Hotara have body physiology similar to humans. They have very light skin, mostly white or light blue. They have pointy ears, and claw-like nails. Their most apparent trait are their exoskeletal bones, that they grow on their collar bones, their forearms, their chest, their hips and their calves. These bones are very hard and embedded into their skeleton. Their purpose is unclear, but most probably are used for fighting, or storing nutrients. Their hair also grows not only on top of their head, but also on the back of their neck and part of their back. They also have naturally pointy and turned-up noses. Their irises have great variety of colors and their scleras are dark. Hotara don't have apparent reproductive organs, nor do females have any visible breasts. Apart from the males having more muscular and broader frame, the males are also distinguished by having significantly more protruding ears, often covered by hair, having thicker exoskeletal collar bones and deeper voice, similarly to how human voices differ by gender. Their gestation period is quite short, being average of 4 months. Behavior and Culture Hotara have very cave-based life, even though they go outside their cave system when the weather is not that harsh. They have adapted to the caves and can even farm in there, producing various kinds of plants, mushrooms and domesticating animals. They also often venture into the oceans and gather fish and other seafood. Their mentality is such that they all contribute to the well-being of the civilization, and in exchange are provided with any means necessary. Hotara are mostly very selfless and supportive of each other. Due to their physiology, they often wear little to no clothing, and prefer decorations similar to tribal talismans, amulets, necklaces, bracelets, all made from various natural materials they find or collect. They have sense of art, and use musical instruments. They also create paintings from various dyes, and even create complex architectural desings for larger and important buildings. They also seem to have great love for delicious ingredients and especially cooking, as chefs are very valued in the society, right after strong hunters, who are revered and thought of as legends. They can achieve very precise and complex cooking, and are capable of understanding very detailed and difficult taste compatibilities and balances. Powers and Abilities Hotara are rather strong, when compared to humans. An average Hotara can lift 8 times their body weight, and run at speeds up to 25 meters per second. They can see well in the dark, and their noses are far more capable at distinguishing and recognizing smells. Their ears hear better and clearer, and their bone structure is far more durable. Their tongues have more varieties and larger amount of taste buds, allowing them to perceive tastes and flavors more deeply, and precisely, which gives them great advantage in cooking. Most importantly, due to evolving from species from the Wild Zone, their bodies naturally contain Gourmet Cells. They are latent and weak in many, but in some, they can be awakened and trained to great potential. Many of those Hotara become hunters, and can even be possessed by Appetite Demons to gain great abilities. Hotara also possess natural desalination organ, which allows them to safely drink and benefit from the ocean water, and their bodies can use the minerals in salt for their benefit. Category:LAURASIA Category:Race Category:Mammal Beast Category:Ruum Continent Ecosystem